ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan 20 is born
A boy named Dan Laker, his cousin Mark, and his best friend Felicia took a camping trip into the forest after they just got out of school for summer break. Mark threw the tents in the back of the truck. Mark went down by the lake and swam, while Dan and Felicia set up the giant tents. They set up a fire and sat around it. Dan went back to the pond started fishing and came back with 6 medium sized fishes. They roasted the fish over the fire and then dinned with packed water and sorts of biscuits. It started raining and they ran into the tents with their jackets over their head. Felicia lit the lanterns sitting in the tents and they all went into their sleeping bags. An hour and a half later, Dan woke up and poked his head out the tent. It was still raining and in the distance there was a loud crash and a light was in the distance. Dan grabbed his pocket knife from his back pack and he headed out like a hunter. He stayed low and skimmed the bottom of the forest ground. Leaves lightly crunched under his feet, but he could barely here himself think as he got closer because it sounded like radiation coming from the crash area. “What could it be?” was his only thought. He flipped out the knife part as he got closer. When he got to the crater, the radiation noise was louder than it had even been. He waked over to the hole and crouched down. He bent over a little to see the item better, but ended up falling in and hitting his head. Luckily, he had no knife injuries from when he fell in, but he had a slight concussion. Something jumped onto his hand and he yelled frantically and accidently hit down the middle button. He screamed so loud birds scrimmaged out of their trees. Felicia and Mark both woke up debated about what happened to Dan, and grabbed their pocket knives. They followed the same footsteps left earlier by Dan until they got to a giant hole and looked down. “DAN?” Mark yelled for him and the monster turned around to stare Mark in the eyes. Mark widened his eyes and fell backwards, as did Felicia, but she made a real grumping noise that didn’t sound right to anyone. Flashbite: FLASHBITE! ..Meanwhile... Flashbite:TEEEEEEEEEE! The visual image of him is the Galvanic Mechamorph design and is a giant muscular man like Alien X with green eyes with electricity and a wide mouth with giant teeth and his feet are glowing rainbow signifying him running faster than the speed of light and the rainbow feet give him super jump abilities. Dan quickly hit the button on his chest and breathed heavily. Dan: What the heck!? He stared down at the watch and glared like it was evil. Minutes later Dan met up with Felicia and Mark to explain what happened to him. Aliens Used *Flashbite Major Events *Dan finds the Phenomatrix *Flashbite's Debut and First Use Category:Episodes